


Desperate Envy

by fiendlikequeen



Series: Hornblower Drabble Series [5]
Category: Hornblower (TV), Hornblower - C. S. Forester
Genre: Angst, Gen, Jealousy, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiendlikequeen/pseuds/fiendlikequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buckland envies his glorious fellow officers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate Envy

One of them he could have borne tamely. Kennedy, the fiery, golden Kennedy – that he could have managed. Bush and his ferocious calm would not have been so much of a trial. Even Hornblower, the wild, impassioned boy, the one so beloved by all, he could have liked had he but been alone.

He could have tolerated two, but three drives him mad. There they stand, three bright-shining suns that cast him into shadow, three men new-minted and gleaming, the better to show his own ragged, threadbare self.

He would despise them if he did not envy them so desperately.


End file.
